Greedy, Greedy
by Atoms and Elements
Summary: Unreachable dreams were handed to her on silver, diamond-encrusted platters with only soft words to become better, better, better. And such words were fine because they promoted higher voices with higher spirits. AH. Drabble on Miku and Vocaloids.


_**A/N:**_** Heh. I've never done a drabble—or any type of fic—for this fandom before, so I'm a little nervous as to if I did it well or not. Anyways, this fic is mostly based off Rolling Girl, and, Matryoshka. At least, those were what I used as inspiration. Onto then...**

/...\

_Drabble_

**Third Person POV:**

If you'd asked her years ago, the response given might've been an expected one. Between twin ears of soft flesh and malleable cartilage, there rested a not-so dormant type of obsession with glamour and bright lights and utter recognition. Crystallized blue eyes conveyed this beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Struggles were laid out in front of willing contestants and spectators, but the rope-pulled awaiting end was not yet in sight.

When her hair was still cropped short, short, with the ends of her earlobes poking out and she still smiled with face-breaking force, she was lead by the hand to talent shows and auditions; and it became not so much a pastime as it was a _routine_. Before toys could come to be held within the grasp of a—maybe, possibly, to-be determined—talented four-year old, a microphone was in its place.

It soared and soared, mainly because struggles became plausible to the aqua-haired girl unlike others with equally desperate eyes and desperate souls. This—potentially, very likely, nearly determined—talented five-year old with topazes implanted in her eye sockets was met with greedier hands and hungrier eyes.

Unreachable dreams were handed to her on silver, diamond-encrusted platters with only soft words to become better, _better_, **better**. And such words were fine because they promoted higher voices with higher spirits and were met with hand-glided promises. Blood-ties forced her to look up to two people with equally greedy eyes as the _others_ that demanded more promises.

This greed was not seen however and hid behind sugary words and warming hugs, because similar blood sparked with similar blood in good and awful ways. Mouths were used to spell out pretty words, but other words sounded from different languages that the azure-eyed girl did not understand.

More and more so, talents rose and the girl became one made of spirals and diadems, for they were thrown at her feet time after time. The world was one that contained voices and melodic sounds and partial one-hits that could only take her reputation and send it ricocheting. Greedier and greedier hands reached over to tug on her hair, her clothes, her eyelashes, her _self_...

Strange people in strange suits stood before her as often as the people that shared her blood and her aqua-stained hair did, and their sometimes painted lips spoke softer words that rang louder in confined spaces. As the months died out pitiful deaths, those same skeletal hands gripped the ends of her short, short—but slowly lengthening—aqua hair and pulled with all their might.

She wanted to weep, painfully so, and run away, but roots had tangled around her feet and ankles, and sometimes-painted lips breathed insincere words of comfort into her now visible ears from underneath stretched twin-tails.

Her vision blurred and became something incomprehensible to even the saddest of folks. The girl's spirit wanted to take off into the prevailing winds, but familiar hands tugged and tugged until she could only do mechanical dances upon mechanical stages.

And they yelled, _"More! More!"_

In grand numbers, no less, so plastered smiles became frozen paintings upon a near-blank canvas. After several appearances and smothering regulations and constraints, those strange people in newer suits reappeared once again, telling magnificent tales of grandeur and infamous names in a collective group.

Chords were struck and strings were pulled—those terrible, terribly gray strings that were held together in dollars and yen and pesos and pounds and so much more. Her name was stripped from her as if it were something disquieting or of a horrid nature, and she was addressed in words that rang no bells.

But perhaps this was fine because along with a stripped name there were stripped memories (and so few of them at that). Infrequent gaps of unknown peace swiftly closed up.

The environment became overrun with unusual creatures called Vocalites from a strange organization called Vocaloids. Ghost creatures observed her with lifeless eyes and before the girl could take off for high mountains, the suited humans threw her spirit and reputation into the same cage as the unusual creatures.

The unusual creatures watched her with quiet eyes, but they too had blank canvas faces and hard-to-undo plaster-smiles. Their pretty, uncommon names must've also been gifts from people who had mistaken themselves for deities, but the unusual creatures never spoke of old things nor showed signs of nostalgia.

It was impossibly frightening and beautiful all the same, but no matter how loud she sang and screamed, the words were lost in snowflake-like flurries. So she cut off her breathing and hoped for delivered oxygen tanks, but they were always too, too late.

"More! More!" They yelled some more, and gem eyes fell out onto carpeted floors.

The unusual creatures stared but did not see, for their gem eyes had already long ago fallen out.

\.../

_**A/N:**_** I'm kind of glad this drabble was so short. I wanted it to be about this length, since this idea would've been...sort of run on and pointless had I made it any longer. I hope it wasn't too, too confusing, but it was supposed to be slightly. So if you don't understand something, then I think I've done what I planned on doing. Anyways, thank you for reading, and now I must get back to my Naruto fics and upcoming Potter fics.**

**-Atom-**


End file.
